


Black Virus/White Cure

by jenovasilver



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gore, M/M, Molestation, Multiple Orgasms, Shapeshifting, Tentacles, Virus!Hijinks, interior shot, slight vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A monster is loose in Abstergo and Desmond is unlucky enough to find it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Virus/White Cure

**Author's Note:**

> OMG my first crossover ever! I love Prototype and Assassin's Creed so gelling them together...it's amazing! I hope I did Mercer justice, he's kinda cute in my head..LOL! Please enjoy!

****************************

 

Frankly Alex stopped trying to piece logic together to form something that could explain why these assholes wanted him. Strictly speaking he was well aware that he was a living virus, capable of just about anything and for a powerful organization like Abstergo, having a weapon like that at their disposal would be grand.

But Alex didn’t LIKE Abstergo, he _didn’t_ like their building, he _didn’t_ like their smells, their voices…hell he didn’t even _particularly_ enjoy eating the hapless idiots or the ‘Templars’ they kept sending him. He just wanted to know how the fuck he got here in the first place.

“Shock to apprehend!” One Abstergo soldier shouted to his comrades, all who held their electric batons at the ready. The crackling lit up the area around them making them look like menacing lightning bugs to Alex, he twitched like he was going to do something but it was a twitch. The virus coursed through him making small black and red threads throb at will before forming a thick loop cross through his shoulders.

Cross? Robert Cross… _that_ asshole, Alex had an epiphany…perhaps these guys were working with Cross and Blackwatch to stop him? It seemed likely and Mercer’s body twitched again, the virus seemed to resonate with that conclusion. The Abstergo soldiers all charged and Alex dodged each swing of their batons, every so often a claw emerged and scooped one soldier into his body to eat; sucking their blood, merging their flesh and sinew with his own. Alex would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good. The feeding was almost erotic in nature, he sent every inch of himself into the poor souls, their quivering death throes tickled his senses making his own cock swell up from the thrill. A couple of times the feedings were so orgasmic Alex was left pulsating and spent….he LIKED those feedings. But those experiences only came from exceptional victims, those that had a little something inside them that made eating them and absorbing their memories sort of like having a prime rib from a 5 star restaurant. And he could only count on one hand how many of those he had…

The Abstergo soldiers backed away as Alex lumbered toward them, he wasn’t too hungry but might as well gorge yourself full if you can, right? The crimson ebony mass spreads itself almost like ghastly vines to tangle everyone in one motion, he heard their screams as the virus penetrated their soft skin, entering their mouths and expanding viciously. Damn Alex was bored, he got use to the idea that he wasn’t human anymore but it didn’t eliminate him from feeling those emotions.

When the last soldier digested in his body and his memories logged away, Mercer went on his way, he thought about destroying shit just because when he heard a faint noise…a heartbeat? More soldiers?! No..this heartbeat wasn’t the same…it was calmed, focused. Alex sought the originator of the heartbeat. The smell…it was heavenly, old and thick, strong..someone had a load of memories on him and something else, almost like a euphoric spice that made Alex’s senses lit up with pleasure…something _otherworldly_.

 

His flesh tingled with this sensation. Finally, the Main Dish!

 

**********************

 

“Are you sure it’s here?!” Desmond shouted through his communicator to Shaun who sighed like the question was the stupidest thing he heard, “Don’t give me that, you’re free to switch places with me anytime Hastings!”

“Well then that would leave Rebecca here for this duty and she’s about as useful as a popgun in a gun fight.” Shaun sighed and Rebecca shouted a ‘fuck you’ in the background, “What’s with all the bloody static on your end Miles?”

“I don’t know, but there was some shit popping off earlier, a whole fleet of Templars were heading in one direction..it was a piece of cake sneaking in here.”

“That doesn’t make me comfortable…hurry up and find the disc.”

“You make that sound so fucking easy…there’s like hundred discs here.”

“Look for the one with the pretty words called ‘DATA 0807’.”

“I swear to God Hastings…oh, hey, here it is.” Desmond lifted the disc, he turned off his Eagle Vision and rubbed his eyes and saw that there was a USB stick inside the computer as well so he snatched it too. “I snatched the USB as well, could be useful.”

“Good, now get your ass out of there! Over!” Desmond slipped both the disc and USB in his backpack and was about to leave the computer room when he spotted something on the monitor, it was a model of a body but it looked so deformed and he studied it carefully. “What ARE you doing Miles?”

“You see this on the monitor right? You know if Abstergo was experimenting with human modifications like with…viruses?”

“No clue…although, it wouldn’t surprise me…give me the name.”

“Project…Blacklight? _ZEUS_? You think it has anything to do with _Those That Came Before_?”

“Dunno, but I’m looking up the information now so is Rebecca…now if you’re done playing Sherlock, would you please get your skinny ass out of there!”

“You know you _love_ my ass.”

“And if it was right here I would be _kicking_ it.” Suddenly a piercing tone fills Shaun’s earpiece and he tosses it to the ground cursing, “What the bloody!!”

“Shaun? Shaun you okay? Shaun?!” Desmond shouted through his communicator but he got nothing but static, that wasn’t a good sign and he hurried out of the computer lab and right into a nightmare.

Black ropes reached through the walls and impaled Templars, some still writhing with life before the darkness completely devours them, Desmond couldn’t move…he couldn’t breathe. He tried to blink his eyes free of what he was seeing in hopes that perhaps this was a this was the onset of a Bleeding Effect but how FUCKED UP it was for him to PRAY that this was a Bleeding Effect?

The dark spools whipped from their places on the walls after consuming their pray and a body pulled from the corner of the hallway, his dark brown hoodie pulled over his head and jacket formed around him. At first blush it was almost like he was naked and the red ribbons of blood and gore that once covered him absorb into his body seamlessly, Desmond couldn’t see his eyes but he saw his mouth as steam jettisoned free and a smile pulled at the sides of his lips. A tendril twisted out like it was a tongue before the creature swallowed it back down and turned immediately toward Desmond.

“Hey, you…smell…REALLY fucking good.”

 

 **Oh. _Shit_.**

 

Desmond didn’t wait to ask why the monster said those words and immediately ran the opposite way, he turned on his Eagle Vision and fought through the coming Templars.

“RUN! RUN! NOW!” He shouted but the Templars were too busy trying to get him and soon were swallowed and torn to shreds by the monster without a pause, Desmond tried not to listen to the sounds of bodies being ripped and crushed…this was totally surreal. He could feel the beast’s breath nearly on his neck, he was so fast…

“You…REALLY, _REALLY_ smell good now…” The virus laughed and traveled past Desmond, creating a fleshy dense wall that sent Desmond to his ass and slid across the floor through the gore and entrails. There was so much blood and limbs that he slipped as he tried to stand as the monster came closer, “No, no…fuck, now you stink of them…that won’t do.”

“What are you!?”

“Hm? Me? Alex Mercer…and you?” The creature seemed to pause in his steps as Desmond tried to gain proper footing through the carnage, “Alex Mercer.”

“A-Alex Mercer..? O-okay…I’m Desmond Miles.”

“Desmond Miles. Okay..” Alex parroted, his voice searching through different pitches to match Desmond’s and that terrified him, “Desmond Miles.”

“Listen..who or what are you? You attacked Abstergo…a-are you an Assassin?”

“Assassin? Nope…just, Alex Mercer. I don’t like their smell on you…” Alex groaned and threw his tendrils toward Desmond, Desmond unsheathed his hidden blade and attacked the tendrils as he could, “Won’t work…please stop.” the tendrils quickly wrapped around Desmond’s body and yanked him right up and personal with Alex. Even close, Desmond still couldn’t see all of Alex’s face…he saw one blue eye and pearly white teeth but nothing else. “Assassin.”

“Gah…s-stop…” Desmond struggled, the texture of the black tendrils was nothing he could describe, it felt like wet silk covered scales and hot then cold, they even prickled through his clothing almost as if the very threads were being absorbed slowly. “I-If you’re…not a Templar…then what..”

“Templar…Assassin, I’m only Alex Mercer, they brought me here and I don’t know how. It doesn’t matter.” Alex grabbed Desmond’s face and lifted it towards his own, “You can’t smell like them..I really liked your first smell the best.” Alex pulled Desmond into himself and watched the Assassin struggle as he was being sucked inside.

 

Desmond looked at the flickering white light of the hallway fade and disappeared inside Mercer, oh God..he was going to die….

 

Then as quickly as he was swallowed he found himself out into the fresh air again, the crisp night air blew pass his face and he sighed relieved. He looked at his body and found out that he was completely cleaned…and that his arms and legs were being kept down by ebony red webs, it wasn’t a nightmare. He stared out in front of him and saw Mercer perched on the ledge of the roof, if he could only move his arms and released the hidden blade.

 

“Won’t work…didn’t work the last time.” Mercer reminded Desmond without facing him, “I was thinking.”

“Th-thinking? About what?” Desmond asked; might as well chit chat since he really couldn’t get out of the black sticky holdings.

“Whether or not I should eat you.”

 **Fuck!** Desmond said to himself and struggled to get free, Mercer twitched and his tendrils squeezed around Desmond’s arms and legs…halting anymore resistance as he walked over to the Assassin on the ground.

“Listen…whatever you are…you can’t eat me, I have…urn, something I have to do.”

“Like what?”

“Save the world.”

“Oh? Well I guess that’s worthy…but it’s such a shitty world.”

“It’ll be a lot _shittier_ if it ends, believe me.” Desmond chortled and looked at Mercer as he tilted his head, in a bizarre way…that was pretty adorable even with the virus slithering through the small bit of his face Desmond could see. “So…please…”

“Then if I don’t eat you, you’ll escape back to Shaun and Rebecca.” And Desmond paused, how the HELL did he know about them?! Oh God, no this thing CAN’T come after them and somehow Mercer saw Desmond’s determined face. “Hm? You think I will eat them too? Probably….but fuck if you don’t smell REALLY good.”

“L-listen…I don’t have…much to offer you, all I know is that me and my friends have to save the world and stop Abstergo.” Mercer seemed to become alert when Desmond said that, “Di-did Abstergo turn you into…this?”

“No, Cross did…it doesn’t matter tho, hey…we’ve talked enough already.” Alex slinked his body closer to Desmond and hovered over him, “There’s a lot inside you…so many things to digest.”

“W-WAIT!” Desmond braced for death, he didn’t know if it was going to be swift but he didn’t expect to feel Alex nuzzle his face against his own, it felt so hot like it was going to melt his skin off but it was also so soft…gentle. Desmond was at a lost for words, “M-mercer?”

“So _fucking_ good.”

“What are..you..” The fullness of Alex’s tongue made sharp contact with Desmond’s mouth as he straddled his hips, all at once Desmond’s mind was overloaded with sensation and his body jerked from all the quick motions. He freaked out when the virus parted his lips and searched his mouth but he wasn’t prepared for the slow hands feeling up his chest. Alex enjoyed the looked of terror filled passion on the Assassin’s face, he enjoyed when his virus poked at the scar on Desmond’s mouth and more importantly…he enjoyed the erection growing beneath his ass.

Desmond tried not to get hard, this was beyond anything he dreamed remotely erotic yet here he was getting rock hard down there…he couldn’t describe how it felt, right now he was kissing what possibly at ANY given moment could kill him and it was turning him on. Alex moved back the Assassin’s hood and stared at him before melting his own off, Desmond was surprised at how handsome Alex was.

There was a certain level of vanity in his sudden attraction to Mercer as the two shared similar features, short brown hair, strong noses and full lips…the barring difference was Alex was some sort of thing to Desmond’s relative normalness…as normal as being an Assassin could afford him.

“Not bad…” Alex slid and grinned.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Desmond nervously returned, “S-so…what now…are you still going to eat me?”

“I haven’t decided…I need more.”

“More what?” Alex looked at him with a sly grin and Desmond pieced it together, “What?! No wait!”

“Deal with it.” Alex in one motion removed all of his clothes in a virus raveling and Desmond could only stare as his clothes were nearly evaporated in front of his very eyes. First the creature was going to eat him and now he was going to rape him?! Both options were pretty fucked in his eyes despite the intense boner he had, he didn’t want to have any type of sex with a-whatever the hell Mercer was but he really didn’t have much of a say. “Desmond Miles..” Mercer said nearly parroting Desmond’s voice and the Assassin squirmed in his grasp.

“P-please..s-stop…”

“Your body is finely tuned…I really like how it molds so nicely.” Alex hummed and squeezed his hands on the sides of Desmond’s waist then molded them upward and around his back, he felt the strong muscles and breathed against Desmond’s pecks. His long black tongue stretched and slithered around the Assassin’s nipples before he brought his full mouth and sucked on them. Desmond released a throaty gasp that was lost in the cold night air and made puffs of white as his body was betraying him inch by inch, Alex was GOOD at this, his clawed like fingers felt like they were already piercing inside Desmond’s flesh and were controlling his every weak moan. Alex savored the sweat growing out of Desmond and slurped each drop hungrily, his teeth bit down on Desmond’s nipples freeing another cry which he met with his greedy mouth. Now it was Mercer’s body that was swelling and Desmond felt the burning mold on his torso.

“C’mon man…lemme..touch..”

“You want to touch me?”

“Anything then this…just…let me.” Alex released one hand, the one without the hidden blade, “Hey!?”

“I don’t want you get all stabby with me.”

“You said it wouldn’t work!” Alex just smiled at him, “Sonnvabitch.”

“Touch me.” Desmond grumped at his failed escape plan and touched Alex’s face which surprised him because he assumed the Assassin would’ve aimed lower but he welcomed the small gesture as Desmond stroked his cheek and then his lips. Alex really was rather beautiful and Desmond wondered what he might have looked like without all the creepy black shit swirling around him. “I’m no longer human…just a virus.”

“Well, some part of you is pretty human.” Desmond touched the tip of Alex’s cock, it sent a wave through him..it’s been a while since anyone has touched him tenderly like this. “You gonna tell me what happened to you to make you like this?”

“You’re assuming that you will live through this? I haven’t decided that yet.”

“You’ll let me go.”

“How so?”

“Because I’m going to fuck you _senseless_.” Desmond confidently shot a smile at Alex who tilted his head, “You don’t kill good fucks, you never know when you’ll get another..”

The virus thought that for a moment, he was lamenting the lack of 5 star dishes in his hunts and this Assassin was no longer scared of him anymore which was a tad regrettable..then again, perhaps this might be interesting. No, he wasn’t human anymore but those feelings, those needs…they weren’t going away anytime soon. Mercer pressed himself as close as possible against Desmond, inhaling all of his smells and lapping his tongue around the Assassin’s neck almost to the point of squeezing.

“Alright Miles…show me what you got.”

“You got it.” Desmond pushed Mercer’s waist over his cock and sent him down upon it, immediately both men screamed from the satisfaction, Alex’s body was lighting up, the virus twitched and squirmed throughout and it sort of disgusted Desmond. That feeling of disgust vanished once he felt the inner sucking on his cock. Holy Shit…it was like there was a mouth INSIDE Alex’s ass.

What the fuck wasn’t enough for Desmond because while terrifying it was to feel like you were throat fucking someone from their ass was. It felt INSANELY good, the virus was sending heated manic signals all throughout Alex’s body almost like it was confused on what was happening and was actually shape shifting internally. Going from female to male to in between, constricting in varying degrees of tightness and contours, it actually was feeling like Alex was deeper then Desmond imagined then he hit the prostate and wasn’t sure on WHAT to feel. Even more he visibly could SEE his cock INSIDE Alex's body! It was like Mercer was becoming transparent on top of his like he was transforming into something and this did NOTHING to make Desmond soft, in fact he was more turned on then ever, he could see his body swelling inside and Mercer's insides squeezing around it, the flesh tunnels becoming tighter, massaging and molding and then moving up and down almost like the form was trying to devour his dick...that prospect wasn't TOO keen on Desmond and he wanted to pull out.

But Alex shot him a glare to make it clear that while this was new to him, he wasn't going to let the Assassin go, Desmond was turning into melted butter inside Alex was an inferno and he was growing euphoric even before he even moved. When Desmond did just to get into a better spot there was a sensual whiplash that struck both him and Mercer.

“Ahhh….ffffuck…do-don’t move..” Alex begged and Desmond kept his eyes on him, it was incredible, moments ago, this virus was aiming to eat him and now he looked like a quivering teenager with his first taste of cock. Desmond grinned evilly at Mercer and pulled his face to his lips. “M-Miles…”

“ _Deal with it_.” Desmond jerked up and Mercer howled, the black and red spools exploded from his back like mutated angel wings and stabbed the roof mercilessly but by now Desmond was content with the virus’ moments and moving up into Alex was heavenly, the tightness and suction blended with a ribbed twisting texture that made Desmond’s cock almost like it was bombarded with sensory overload. He kept pushing up into Alex like a piston, each jolt was met with a quaking aftershock from Mercer who howled and panted lustfully. Desmond grabbed his face and shoved his tongue into his crying mouth.

Mercer cradled them in a swath of darkness and actually freed Desmond’s body completely but the Assassin didn’t notice or cared, he just grappled Alex on to his back and sent himself into him as he came. Desmond saw how Alex was shifting faces and shapes, however he was no longer concerning himself with the why or freaking out, all he knew was Mercer’s insides were a fucking amusement park and he wasn’t getting off until his balls were drained.

Abstergo soldiers found their location and made their way do it, the roof entryway was blocked off by the virus. Alex was about to come and he wasn’t sure on what would happen to Desmond if he did, everything came alive all at once, all the memories and faces flashed pass Alex’s eyes in blinks. He pushed Desmond completely on him as the virus webbed around him, connecting and pinching making the two of them looked like they were wrapped in an obsidian cocoon. Desmond came into his 4th orgasm and finally Alex released, he knew that the virus was traveling through Desmond and he saw the memories…so many memories of other Assassins, other places, people…those that possessed an unearthly glow and stared at Alex…they knew he was absorbing Desmond.

 

 **Stop! No further than this. Release him.**

 

 ****The Abstergo soldiers busted down the door when the virus weakened and saw the mass of webbed darkness shrouding over Mercer and Desmond, they could see what was happening inside but they knew the two were together in some fashion. Alex kept Desmond in an embrace as his clothes formed all around him, the soldiers that dared to approach were sliced to nothing. Mercer growled and created a crater in the roof when he leapt off with Desmond in his arms.

 

Gone. Just like that.

 

*******************

 

There was no signal from Desmond for over a 1hr and Lucy was about to go out and search for him, Shaun was able to acquire footage from the Abstergo hallway and witnessed a slaughter. Whatever the thing was it literally was eating soldiers left and right.

“Desmond is too smart to fight that thing..he’s okay..” Lucy kept chanting to herself, sure Desmond was smart enough but when Shaun came across the feed of the monster attacking Desmond, everyone’s heart sank. “N-no..” Everyone jumped when they heard a loud thump outside and crushing of a car, there were some screams that were immediately silenced. “Stay put..”  Lucy walked to the window and staring right up at her was Alex, the same monster that was on the camera feed, holding an unconscious and very naked Desmond. “Oh my god…it’s…it’s him! And he has Desmond!”

“What should we do?!” Rebecca asked and held a small kitchen knife close to her, they heard the front door open and Shaun was gone, “Shaun!”

“He’s out there!” Lucy shouted and opened the window as Shaun approached Mercer slowly, he was gripping a short sword and was determined to get Miles back. “Hastings!”

Shaun stood face to face with Mercer who looked at him and sniffed the air then gave the Englishman a smile.

“I like your smell too…” And walked over to Hastings and gently placed Desmond in his arms then looked at the girls, “Hmm.” He pointed to Rebecca and then to Lucy, “Maybe.”

“W-what..are you talking about? W-who are you?”

“Alex Mercer. You are Shaun Hastings. They are Rebecca Crane and Lucy Stillman. He cares about you all.” Alex bent his face close to Shaun’s, a single sharp blue eye glowed underneath the darkness of the hoodie and the virus slithered through his skin causing Shaun to shake, “But you’re special to him. So I’ll see you next.” Mercer backed away and leapt into the air, becoming a black dot in the already inky night. The girls ran out of the dwelling to help Desmond inside.

“Shaun, what did he say? What did he do to Desmond?!” Shaun glanced at Desmond and observed the small content smile on his face…he knew the smile and what it meant.

 

And eagerly awaited Alex’s return..

 

 

 **Black Virus/White Cure-END**


End file.
